Shikon Heists
by Yuni
Summary: Kagome's the adoptive daughter of a jewel exibition planner. One day, she meets Inu Yasha, a jewel thief and his gang (Miroku,Sango,Kirara,Shippou,Myouga). They need her help to find the Shikon Jewel, worth millions on the black market.Will she help them?
1. Look what I found on the way home

Shikon Heists  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any Inu Yasha merchandise or companies.  
  
Author: Hey readers/reviewers! This is my second fic! And I'm not planning to delete Daughter of a hanyou, thank you very much... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 1: Look what I found on the way home...  
  
Sota was late again. His math teacher gave a surprise quiz that took longer than he expected. He was jogging back home. His parents were going to kill him if he was late. He turned on the corner and continued running until he heard a shy voice ask:  
  
"Excuse me, but do you have anything to eat?"  
  
The eighteen year-old turned to see a six year old girl with long messy black hair dressed in rags with blue-grey eyes. By the looks of it, she hadn't eaten in days, maybe even a week. He knelt to her level and gave her some of the lunch he hadn't eaten that day. The girl gleefully took the sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth in a piggish manner. Noticing that the tall stranger was looking at her in disgust, she quickly swallowed the contents in her mouth and said:  
  
"Thank you very much. My name is Kagome Higurashi. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Sota. Tell me Kagome, where are your parents?"  
  
He noticed that Kagome was crying. He tried comforting her, but it didn't work. Finally, he got an idea and snapped his fingers.  
  
"I got it! Kagome, how would you like to come to my house to dinner?"  
  
At the mention of dinner, Kagome's stomach rumbled. Sota grinned; his parents would know what to do with the girl. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"The poor dear!"  
  
Sota's mom was refilling Kagome's plate with food. The child had quite an appetite, even after eating a whole sandwich in one bite.  
  
"We have to keep her!"  
  
Sota's father gave a sigh; as usual, his wife was right. The child had nowhere else to go but to the Karasuma orphanage and his wife was determined to keep the girl.  
  
"I'll give a call and say that we want to adopt Kagome Higurashi and that our son found her while coming back from school ."  
  
A few minutes later and he went to do just that. They got an appointment to go sign the adoption papers the following day. In just a few moments, Kagome Higurashi was no more; to the world, she was Kagome Takanu. But to herself, she was still Kagome Higurashi....  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author: done the chappy! That makes me so happy! Review please! 


	2. Meet Inu Yasha

Shikon Heists  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any Inu Yasha anything...  
  
Author: Hey peeps! This is the second chapter! Hurray! I didn't give up the idea!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2: Meet Inu Yasha...  
  
"Hey Hojo!"  
  
The boy responding to that name lifted his head.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?"  
  
It was Hojo's best-friend, Kazuo.  
  
"You look down today Hojo. What's wrong?"  
  
The brown haired boy gave a sigh.  
  
"Kagome ditched me on our date..."  
  
"AGAIN!? Geez Hojo, maybe you should just move on."  
  
"Maybe your right Kazaa ( his friend knew EVERY song on that site). She might be the prettiest girl in class, but she's also the weirdest..."  
  
Let's leave those boys and go to see Kagome. As usual, she was doing her favourite hobby: planning 'The Italian job' like heists. She didn't know WHY she liked doing this kind of thing; she just did it to keep her occupied. It's a miracle that she didn't go and do these heists. People were afraid of her because of her hobby. Screw the fact that she was the prettiest girl in class (maybe even in the whole school).  
  
Meanwhile, a certain little red-headed boy was looking right at her, thru binoculars. He jumped down the tree. He knew that Inu Yasha would get dicey. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Well, is it her?"  
  
The silver haired teen was pacing up and down. His butler, Myouga was trying to comfort him.  
  
"Now milord, what happens if she declines?"  
  
His master looked at him sharply. If looks could kill, the little old man would be lying on the floor, lifeless. Finally, Shippou's voice could be heard.  
  
"Inu Yasha! We found her! I repeat, we found her!"  
  
The teen took his cell.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, we did. There's only one slight problem..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, remember when you said we were going to have to kidnap her?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, she's in the middle of class. We're going to have to do it later."  
  
Inu Yasha gave a sigh.  
  
"Fine. I knew that it would probably happen. We'll have to do plan b."  
  
In the background, Inu Yasha could hear a very common reply...  
  
"You fucking baka! Get away from me!!!"  
  
He sighed. Sango was in a bad mood and Miroku just made it worse. A LOT worse....  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome was walking back home. School was over. Soon, she would be in her room with Buyo, her only friend in this wonky-tonky world. She unlocked the door. Her house was always empty these days. Her 'dad' was at work, her 'mom' was playing bridge at some friend's house. She went to her room, patted her cat and flopped on the bed. Her nap was interrupted when she heard a paper ruffle. She lifted her head and her eyes immediately widened.  
  
"Buoy! NO!!!!!"  
  
Her cat had taken the plans to her latest 'heist' and jumped out the window with them.  
  
"I swear, I'm going to kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She ran out of her house, after her cat. The cat looked back and starting running faster. Finally, when they arrived at an empty street. The cat just disappeared. Kagome looked around. The feline was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey, looking for this?"  
  
She turned around to face a silver haired boy with golden eyes. She saw that he was holding her cat and her plans.  
  
"Give me that."  
  
"You mean this?"  
  
He looked at both of the girl's possessions.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He threw the cat at the girl. Kagome added.  
  
"And the plans."  
  
"About the plans. I think I'll keep them.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
As soon as she lifted her fist, a bullet passed right by her head. A female voice said, quite calmly:  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you.."  
  
Kagome turned to face a girl with raven hair tied in a pony tail. Behind her, she could see what looked like a little girl with blondish hair and some boy with red hair tied in a bushy ponytail. He replied:  
  
"Nice work Sango, she'll surely want to work with us..."  
  
Kagome looked startled:  
  
"What do you mean... WORK with you? I have school, I don't have TIME to help!"  
  
Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was looking at the plans he had in his possession.  
  
"Very impressive."  
  
The high-schooler looked at the teen; it was the first time someone ACTUALLY complimented her on a plan. Inu Yasha continued:  
  
"Don't worry about your parents. They were contacted early in the day. Besides, they were expecting this to happen."  
  
"What do you mean, expecting it?"  
  
"Did you ever wonder who your REAL parents were?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip. She HAD been wondering about her origins, but never had the gut to ask her parents.  
  
"Well, you DO know your last name is Higurashi, right?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"WELL, the Higurashi clan were part of the mob. Ten years ago they were brutally murdered..."  
  
He saw that Kagome had tears in her eyes. He flinched. He HATED it when people cried. It made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Kagome knew that her family was murdered. She remembered every last gruesome detail about it...  
  
Inu Yasha continued,  
  
"Well, since we actually FOUND a survivor of the family, we were wondering if you would like to work with us..."  
  
"Not in a million years."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me, I'm NOT working for a FRB."  
  
"What's a FRB?"  
  
"Filthy Rich Bastard..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
After a bit of quarrelling, Kagome finally accepted, but in TWO conditions: first of all, to only work from a distance, and second of all..  
  
"STOP.....CALLING....ME....HIGURASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY....NAME....IS....KAGOME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At that moment, Miroku came in.  
  
"Sorry I'm laaaaaaaaa..."  
  
He had just seen Kagome.  
  
"Hello gorgeous!"  
  
Sango looked at him sharply. At the next wrong move, he was DEAD.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author: Review pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty  
  
PLEASE!!! 


	3. A walk in the past

Shikon Heists  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any Inu Yasha stuff... Author: Hey peeps/readers/reviewers! I REALLY hope you like chapter 3...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 3: A walk in the past  
  
Kagome looked out of the jet window. That's right; she later found out that Inu Yasha was a multi-millionaire.  
  
"If your so rich, how come you steal expensive jewels?"  
  
"You really ARE clueless, aren't you?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, obviously clueless; Miroku decided to answer the question...  
  
"You see Kagome, he's sort of following his parents' footsteps..."  
  
"You mean, his parents were jewel-thieves?"  
  
"Exactly. They were called 'The Diamond Couple'"  
  
"Hey, weren't they world renowned?"  
  
"Yup. They got killed ten years ago..."  
  
Inu Yasha started talking again.  
  
"It's called letting the dead rest in peace, got that?"  
  
Miroku bit his lip and was silent for the rest of the trip. Kagome sighed. She wouldn't get information from him anymore. She turned to Sango.  
  
The young woman was taking care of the little blond girl. It was easy to tell that they were related; their eyes were of matching colors: a reddish brown.  
  
"Um, Sango..."  
  
Sango turned to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering, was FRB always like this? Obnoxious and bossy?"  
  
"Actually, no. He was a nice guy ten years ago. His parents' death REALLY affected him."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
Sango looked around. She turned to Kagome and started whispering to her.  
  
"They died during a shoot out in the streets. It was quite impressive. The police just zoomed in as if they knew where they were going..."  
  
"What were they doing there?"  
  
"They were picking Inu Yasha up at school..."  
  
"So... you mean that...."  
  
"Exactly. His parents' died in front of him..."  
  
Kagome looked away. It was strange; both their parents seemed to have suffered the same fate ten years ago...  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are your parents? Do they know that you took your little sister?"  
  
Sango had watery eyes. She quickly wiped them off.  
  
"Our parents died ten years ago as well, on the same day. They died during the night. It was horrible: gun shots everywhere. They took my little brother Kohaku. Me and Kirara are lucky to be alive."  
  
Kagome went to Shippou. He was sitting away from the group, looking out of the window.  
  
"Hey Shippou.."  
  
The little red head looked up at her. She knelt down at his level.  
  
"I was wondering where your parents are..."  
  
He stiffened. Then he started having watery eyes. He turned away. He couldn't have a girl see him in tears!  
  
"My mom died after giving birth to me. For two years, my dad lived in a low-class apartment. Then, one night, when I was coming back from day-care, I found him lying on the bloody carpet..."  
  
He was in tears. Kagome tried comforting the twelve year old boy, to no avail. She sighed and walked to Miroku.  
  
"Hey Miroku..."  
  
"Yes my darling Kagome?"  
  
"I was wondering where your family is?"  
  
He stiffened. Kagome bit her lip. She had just entered the sadness zone. Again. Strangely, he said, quite bluntly:  
  
"My family's six feet underground. They've been there for the last decade, since April 6th."  
  
Kagome sighed. He was probably trying to hide his feelings of sorrow...  
  
She went back to her laptop. She went on google and wrote down:  
  
"Unsolved murders on April 6th"  
  
And pressed 'Enter'  
  
The thing she was looking for was on the top, in big letters... 'Famous Jewel Thieves Die on April 6th of 1994'  
  
She clicked on it. Went on the search bar on the homepage and wrote down each of her 'comrades' last names, starting with Inu Yasha, then Miroku, then Sango and finally Shippou.  
  
What she found was actually quite gross. Bloody picture after bloody picture, she saw that the murders weren't just hit and run. They were prepared in advance. She stopped. So did her heart. In front of her was a picture of a little boy, around seven years old, clutching his mother's bloody hand to his chest.  
  
It was Inu Yasha.  
  
A tear fell off her cheek, followed by another one. She wiped them off. Continued her search. At the end, she wrote, after a little hesitation:  
  
"Higurashi"  
  
What was in front of her was repulsing: two corpses lay on the living room floor, their lifeless eyes opened. Fear was still in their lifeless eyes. Tears starting falling off Kagome's face. She didn't try to wipe them off. She let them run down her face. She didn't care if the others would call her a wuss.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author: Yay! I'm DONE!! Review PLEEEEZZZZZZZZ!!!! 


	4. Changing tide of feelings

Shikon Heists  
  
Disclaimer : I'm now the proud owner of two Inu Yasha ani-mangas! But a part of that, I don't own anything else.  
  
Author: Hey dudes! I'm finally writing chapter 4! Hope you like it!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 4: Changing tide of feelings  
  
Tears starting falling off Kagome's face. She didn't try to wipe them off. She let them run down her face. She didn't care if the others would call her a wuss...  
  
Everyone looked at her, shocked and confused, big time. Shippou came to her and tried to comfort her with his little antics. But that didn't work.  
  
"Let's hope Inu Yasha won't see this..."  
  
"See what?"  
  
The little red-head froze and slowly turned around to see the tall silver- haired teen. He tried to hide Kagome from him, but he just got pushed off. Inu Yasha looked at her, lamely.  
  
"What are you crying for? Sorry you couldn't bring your cat?"  
  
His little remark was replied by one quick sight of Kagome's face. He flinched. Oh why oh why did he have to see someone CRY? He quickly looked for a hanky, to no avail. He whined out:  
  
"Kagome! Don't cry!"  
  
The girl was startled. She stuttered.  
  
"Ye...You...a...actually said...my...name..."  
  
She looked away, blushing. Could it be that Inu Yasha was starting to feel differently about her? She shrugged her head. Nah, it couldn't be. It was to soon anyways. But she had to admit that he was charming...  
  
Inu Yasha just couldn't help but say to himself:  
  
"She looks so familiar, but HOW? It's the first time I meet her...isn't it?"  
  
He was really confused. He just turned his face away from her. Her familiar face. He gave her a piece of cloth (in one of his multiple red cargo pants pockets).  
  
"Here, dry those tears on this."  
  
Kagome had completely forgotten about that until she touched her damp face. She gladly accepted it.  
  
"Thanks Inu Yasha. You know, after knowing you for a few hours, one could see that your not as cold-hearted as you let on!"  
  
He blushed and calmly went back to his seat.  
  
Kagome, after a bit of hesitation, saved a few pictures and closed the site.  
  
She still had a bit of work to do... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Miroku grinned. Sango looked at him, then said:  
  
"Don't you think they look cute together?"  
  
"Only a matter of time Sango, before their head over heels in love."  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, my darling?"  
  
"Could you...get your hand off my thigh? It's really distracting."  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
"Fine"  
  
He put his hand back in his pocket.  
  
Sango didn't want to admit it, but she liked the attention she got from Miroku... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey Shippou?"  
  
"What Kirara?"  
  
"What's love?"  
  
The tween stopped playing with his props. He looked at Kirara, bewildered.  
  
"Um...let's see...love is ...an emotion(that's it!) when two people feel more than "just friends". Usually, people who are in love tend to blush a lot, whisper cute replies...and you know where I'm going, right?"  
  
"I see...Shippou?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you're in love with someone..."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I KNOW this chapter's really short, but come on, you could see little romances blossoming! Am I right? Anyways, please review! 


	5. The Oriyukaite Museum

**Shikon Heists**

Disclaimer: I own THREE Ani-Mangas now! Yay!

Author: Hello! So sorry I didn't write this sooner! I have tons of homework since school started! Who knew that being in 9th grade could be so fucking hard!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: The Oriyukaite Museum

[ AN: Yes, it's a name from my fertile imagination. It there is such a word that exists, it's not my fault if it 's not what I say it is!]

"Inu Yasha?"

Kagome's voice could be heard from the head set.

"You in?"

"Yeah. It was a piece of cake getting in this joint."

"Be careful nonetheless. They have lasers, heat sensors and the works."

"That's something to tell Miroku. Over and out."

Inu Yasha walked in the hall. He heard footsteps. He quickly jumped in a nearby air vent and watched the guards calmly walk by. When they left, he leaped out.

"That was a close one..."

"Freeze!"

He straightened up. He thought that Kagome warned him of all the guards. He remembered that he shut off the head set. He turned to the guards and took his sword out.

He had to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome?"

Shippou's shy voice spoke in the mike.

"Do I HAVE to wear this?"

He glared a bit at is pathetic costume: a buttoned shirt, a red bow tie, navy-blue shorts and HUGE glasses.

Kirara said:

"Hey, it ain't THAT bad..."

"Speak for yourself. You're wearing a dress, something that girls NORMALLY wear."

Kagome's voice said:

"Come on Shippou! We need you and Kirara to be the distractions!"

"FINE! I'll do this for you Kagome!"

The mike buzzed. Shippou put his cap and started to look lost and wander about, holding Kirara's hand.

They encountered a few guards who said gruffly:

"This place is off limits."

"Come on! We got lost while looking for the bathroom!"

A look of Kirara's pouty face clearly backed that up.

"Fine. We'll accompany you..."

And both guards went with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hyaah!"

Sango kicked a few guards in one swift kick.

"Inu Yasha! You owe me BIG TIME!"

Inu Yasha was punching a few faces himself.

"WHAT? Not my fault I got stranded!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku was jogging to the exhibition.

"So Kagome, you say there's a Shikon shard here?"

"Uh-huh. The code's 4839-574863"

Miroku found a safe. He quicklytyped the code and a little platform popped out, with a shard the Jewel. He swiftly took it and said:

"Okay, I got it. I'm outta here."

"You there!"

He turned around and faced a few guards with guns.

"So sorry I must leave you so soon."

He took out a grappling hook that shot up to the ceiling and quickly went through the glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shippou! Get out of here! Now!"

Shippou heard Kagome's voice. He turned to Kirara.

"Come on Kirara. The mission's over."

"Ready?. 3...2...1...RUN!"

The two children started dashing down the hall, the guards hot on their tracks.

"Come on Shippou! Don't you have anything to throw at them?"

"I only have a banana peel. It'll have to do."

He quickly threw the peel and one of the guards slipped on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was trying to catch their breath in the hotel room. Kagome came in.

"Well done guys! We got one of the 50 shards of the Shikon Jewel!"

Everyone looked at her.

Miroku said:

"I say we celebrate..."

Inu Yasha looked at him lamely.

"With WHAT? We didn't bring any money! Kagome had to hack in to the hotel's computer system to get us a room!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: And so ends another chapter. Later dudes!!


End file.
